


Wooing, Jenko Style

by Elayna



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Jenko woos; Schmidt is oblivious.





	Wooing, Jenko Style

It started with flowers on Schmidt's desk, one of those grocery store collections of many colorful varieties, jammed into a cracked pitcher that probably came from the ratty items that filled the cabinets in Jump Street's kitchen area. The flowers were beautiful, mostly pink and orange, though Schmidt had no idea what they were called. He could only recognize they weren't roses, as that was what his dad always bought his mom.

Schmidt sneezed, loudly and embarrassingly. 

Jenko appeared suddenly at his side. "I saw those and thought you might like them. You like artsy things." 

"They're gorgeous." Schmidt sneezed again, even louder.

"You're allergic?"

"Violently." Schmidt had to rush off, because there was sneezing fit for public consumption, but sometimes his bodily functions became mortifying. By the time he returned, the flowers had disappeared. 

"Hey, sorry man," Jenko said awkwardly. 

"No, no problem. I just hope you didn't spend too much on them."

"What? No, of course not. They were on top of the dumpster by my building."

"Oh good. It was a nice thought." He didn't say more, because the weakness in his body embarrassed him, especially next to Jenko's incredible athleticism. Still, it was a nice thought, if oddly girly. Jenko was right; Schmidt liked pretty things. 

~~~

The donut sat tantalizingly on a napkin in the middle of his desk, chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and pink sprinkles. Schmidt snatched it up and took a bite, appreciating the delicious flavor and sugar rush. 

Jenko appeared next to him. "Hey, man. Good choice?"

"I love these, you know that."

"There's a whole box." Jenko waved toward a pink bakery box sitting by Jump Street's coffee pot, already being vultured by their co-workers.

"You didn't find it on the dumpster, did you?"

"What? No, of course not. I stopped on my way to work." Jenko shrugged. "Seemed like a good day for donuts."

Every day was a good day for donuts in Schmidt's opinion, but Jenko wasn't really known for purchasing treats for his co-workers. Schmidt frowned, continuing to slowly savor his donut, trying to figure out what had inspired this unexpected philanthropy. "You're not trying to make me gain weight, are you? Annual physical testing is coming up."

Jenko gave a sigh of exasperation, tucking his hands into his back pockets in a gesture of defensiveness. How did the man look so good, even with his shoulders awkwardly forward? "Why would I do that? You know I'm going to get you through that testing. I won't let you fail."

"True," Schmidt agreed. Without a partner who was an athlete, Schmidt would never have made it through the police academy in the first place. "Did you get any jelly donuts?"

"Yeah, there were a couple. I just asked for a selection."

"Hey, my partner brought those!" Schmidt swallowed the last of his chocolate donut and headed to the box, waving off the vultures. "I get next choice." He snagged the last jelly and carried it triumphantly back to his desk. Donuts were indeed one of civilization's great achievements, and he was going to enjoy his treat. Even if Jenko buying them was weird. 

~~~

Jenko suggesting that they go to a club to listen to a band, wasn't in and of itself strange, just Jenko's behavior once they were there. They were partners, they did hang out frequently. Their tastes in music were similar, though Schmidt never admitted to sharing his mom's love for Broadway musicals. Jenko's were a little harder edged than Schmidt's, but not so much that Schmidt couldn't deal. 

The club was packed. Jenko found them chairs at one of the small tables and then waded through the crowd, returning with two beers, chicken wings, and nachos. The band was good, not amazing, but their original stuff showed promise and their covers were rocking. 

Then of course, girls started hitting on Jenko, because who wouldn't? He was dressed casually, but the green shirt highlighted the green of his eyes and his jeans clung to his long legs. Beautiful girls, wearing skimpy tight clothing, leaned over from nearby tables, giggling at Jenko and trying to chat him up, and Jenko—didn't respond. Jenko deflected all attempts to make conversation. 

Schmidt had to admit a certain amount of pleasure at Jenko's apparent preference for his company, though he realized that Jenko was probably being polite. A partner didn't ditch his partner for a hot lay. Schmidt could tell he wasn't going to be lucky tonight, there was no Maya with her discriminating taste in this group, which meant he was accidentally cock-blocking Jenko.

The guilt nagged at him, and halfway through the second act, he declined another beer and simply split when Jenko went to get himself one, asking the nearest girl to let his partner know. He could already see realization in her eyes, that Jenko would be alone, and was confident that Jenko would score. 

He patted himself on the back for being a good buddy, even though the satisfaction felt weirdly hollow. 

Surprisingly, Jenko was sullen the next Monday morning, when Schmidt explained his abrupt departure. "Dude, I didn't ask you to leave. I didn't want you to leave."

"Yes, but you weren't going to score with me there."

"I wasn't trying to score. I was trying to enjoy music with my partner."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes, really," Jenko insisted, looking exasperated. "Don't leave me like that again, okay?"

Schmidt found this confusing, that Jenko would pick him over a hot chick, but Jenko undoubtedly could score any time he wanted, so he must be sincere. "Dude, I am sorry, so so sorry. Can I make it up to you? Whatever you say, I will do."

Jenko visibly relaxed, and smiled. "Dinner Friday? And no abandoning me."

"Sure, of course, my treat."

"No, my treat."

"You paid for the drinks and snacks at the club." Schmidt had actually expected to be hit up for cash this morning and was willing to pay. 

"You could have paid your share if you hadn't abandoned me. So dinner Friday, my treat."

That didn't make much sense, but Jenko was getting those tight lines around his mouth again, so Schmidt agreed and shut up. 

~~~

The annual physical test was on Friday, leaving Schmidt exhausted but satisfied. Jenko had indeed made sure he passed, channeling his inner football coach, yelling encouragement and hectoring Schmidt at every step. The test was at headquarters, not Jump Street, so they showered in the locker room and changed afterwards, Jenko spending an extraordinary amount of time on his products. Schmidt was waiting for 'oh, hey, man, forgot I had a date, you don't mind, do you?' and was surprised when Jenko took a last look at the mirror and asked, "You ready to go?" 

They ended up at an Italian place close to Schmidt's apartment, enjoying huge plates of pasta with garlic bread. Schmidt felt completely justified enjoying every bite. He'd earned these carbs. 

Jenko ordered a bottle of red wine for them to share, and Schmidt was feeling loose and happy when Jenko parked at his apartment block. Parked in an actual spot, not just pulled up to the curb to drop Schmidt off, like maybe he wanted to be asked in. Schmidt took the hint, hoping he was perceiving it correctly. "Want to come up for a while, play a game or watch a movie?" 

"Sure." 

Jenko followed him to his apartment, and through the happy haze of carb and wine overload, Schmidt thought about the evening, and Jenko insisting on buying dinner, and how nice he'd been lately. 

Pausing with his key in his apartment door, Schmidt turned to ask, "Jenko, are you trying to fuck me?"

"Fuck, Schmidt, of course not."

"No, of course not, that would be ridiculous," Schmidt instantly agreed, because what the hell had he been thinking? Jenko certainly hadn't been deliberately nice to woo Schmidt, just normal nice because they were partners, even if Schmidt had never brought him donuts or invited him out and insisted on paying. 

"I'm trying to make love with you. I don't want to just fuck you, like you're a cheap hook-up. You're too important to me. I want to have sex with you and sleep with you and make breakfast for you in the morning."

"Oh," Schmidt said, trying to make sense of this revelation. "Really?"

Jenko crossed his arms over his chest, looking cranky more than romantic. "Yes, really."

"Why didn't you just say something?" 

"What, just say, hey Schmidt, let's go to bed?"

"Sure, why not? I've told you I cherish you. You want to have sex, I say let's go for it." 

"Have you had sex with a guy?"

"Well, no. But you know I'd rather try it with you than anyone else. You want just normal gay sex, right? I don't think I'd be up for anything too weird." Actually, Schmidt wasn't entirely sure he was up to normal gay sex with Jenko. They pissed together at urinals, so he knew Jenko was a big guy, all over, and his asshole clenched reflexively at the thought. Still, it was Jenko. He cherished Jenko, who was the most handsome, wonderful friend Schmidt had ever made. If Jenko wanted him—him, Morton Schmidt—well, Schmidt was a pretty smart guy and he was going to grab anything he could get of Jenko. 

Jenko's look was half-fond, half-exasperated. Schmidt seemed to get that look a lot these days. "Schmidt, would you have normal gay sex with me?" 

"Sure." Schmidt unlocked the door and stepped in, Jenko following. As soon as the door shut behind them, Jenko put his hands on Schmidt's waist, and leaned down to give him a soft, sweet kiss. 

"Is that okay?" 

"You didn't even use tongue. Don't you want to use tongue?" 

It seemed that Jenko did indeed want to use tongue, because he took Schmidt's mouth like he owned it, kissing him while guiding him to the bedroom. Schmidt let himself be pushed and stripped, coaxed down to his bed while Jenko stood over him, taking off his own clothes, revealing his gorgeous, sculpted body. 

"You're a work of art, Jenko. You should be in a museum."

"You're gorgeous too, Schmidt. I like looking at you."

Schmidt thought about arguing, but Jenko was lying on top of him, and kissing him more, and he discovered that the feel of being pressed down into the bed by Jenko's big body was pretty fucking hot. Jenko moved from his lips, kissing his chest, tonguing his nipples, so Schmidt stroked Jenko everywhere he could, learning that touching miles of smooth, golden skin over hard muscles felt amazing to his fingers. He dared to tease at Jenko's nipples, which made Jenko give a satisfying, high-pitched whine. 

"Come on, turn over." Jenko tugged at Schmidt's side. "It's easier this way the first time."

Schmidt obeyed though he was a little disappointed. He'd rather look at Jenko than bury his head in a pillow. Still, if it was painful, this way meant he could hide his expression from Jenko. 

For all his forcefulness in getting them to bed and naked, Jenko didn't seem in much of a rush, caressing Schmidt's back and butt. Schmidt focused on relaxing, enjoying Jenko's soothing touch. 

Then Jenko was spreading his ass cheeks, inserting a lubed finger, and that felt weird, but not too bad. Jenko was more cautious and deliberate than Schmidt would have expected. Jenko added a second finger, then a third, and sometimes he brushed against a place that made Schmidt give a shivery gasp. But mostly the process seemed to take a long time and Schmidt was feeling bored by the time Jenko's firm hands urged him up. He hoped his final evaluation of normal gay sex didn't end up being dull, dull, dull.

Then Jenko was positioning himself on his hands and knees, kissing Schmidt's neck and back as he curled one hand around Schmidt's dick and thrust his own dick into Schmidt's ass. 

"Yeah, come on, I want you to feel it," Jenko muttered, and Schmidt wondered, feel what? Being stretched felt not too bad, just kinda awkward. Then Jenko's dick started sliding right against that spot that had made Schmidt gasp, only at exactly the right spot and over and over again. Schmidt moaned and panted, feeling like he was in the middle of a starscape, all dark and intense with exploding supernovas around him. 

Jenko just kept going, like he was that supernova, blindingly bright, shooting endlessly outward, never stopping. His hips and powerful long legs plunged his dick in and out of Schmidt's body, keeping Schmidt constantly stimulated. Schmidt's dick was leaking copiously, drops coating Jenko's hand. 

Schmidt had always been a noisy guy when coming, but he could hear himself making sounds he hadn't known his body was capable of producing. He collapsed, no longer strong enough to keep himself up, so exhausted from his orgasm that his face went slack and he drooled into the pillow. 

Jenko's noises as he finished were pretty damned satisfying too. He had definitely enjoyed having gay sex with Schmidt and hopefully would want to do more. Jenko panted a few times and brushed kisses on Schmidt's back and the nape of his neck before pulling out. Schmidt could hear him dispose of the condom and didn't resist when Jenko rolled him over to wipe him down with a wet cloth. 

"That was amazing," Schmidt said as Jenko got back into bed, manhandling him again so they spooned together. "I mean, sex with Maya was great, but that was amazing. Why are all men not gay?"

"I like it both ways." 

That was news but somehow not surprising. Jenko never talked much about his sex life, but Schmidt had always figured he could have as much as he wanted. "Yeah, men and women are both amazing. So you're bisexual?"

"Well, yeah, but I meant I like it both ways with guys, batting or catching."

Schmidt's brain shorted out at the image of Jenko being fucked. And then he wondered if that meant Jenko might let Schmidt fuck him. His dick in Jenko's tight ass, thrusting and coming, Jenko just—taking it from Schmidt. If he wasn't exhausted, he'd probably erupt in a spontaneous orgasm at the mere possibility. "So we're going to keep doing this together, right?"

Jenko squeezed him and sighed. "Yes, you and I are going to keep doing this. Together. The two of us. As long as you want to."

"Okay." Cautiously, he added, "That might be a really long time."

"Okay."

"And you're going to make me breakfast in the morning?" Schmidt asked, still absolutely amazed at the way the evening had ended. 

"Yes, but we're going to sleep first." Jenko squeezed his arms around Schmidt. His body felt so good against Schmidt's, all warm, smooth skin and hard muscles. "Sleep, Schmidt."

Schmidt slept. 

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> After Communication, Jenko Style, I felt compelled to write the softer side of Jenko. My thanks to Seaward for the betaing!


End file.
